


...And Therefore Is Winged Cupid Painted Blind

by la_muerta



Series: The Universe Is Conspiring Against Us [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Lawyer Magnus Bane, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Alec just really wants to survive the rest of the day without embarrassing himself in public.Goddamnit, Magnus.





	...And Therefore Is Winged Cupid Painted Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irisadler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/gifts).



> Or, the sequel to the [Valentine's Day one-shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13644396) that I didn't plan to write, but [irisadler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler) gave me a plot bunny for and helped me improve. <3

 

The barista didn't even bat an eye when Alec ordered three additional shots of espresso in his latte, and Alec wondered if it was because he really looked like he needed it. 

After the late night the previous night, Alec had been woken up extra early with the wet heat of Magnus' mouth on his cock. Magnus had then convinced him to wear the butt plug to court, and now Alec was cursing his sleep-and-orgasm-addled brain for agreeing to this. The plug wasn't very big - just big enough to stay in without dropping out at the slightest movement - and didn't really get in his way even though he was brisk-walking. But it was going to be a constant reminder of all the filthy things Magnus had whispered in Alec's ear while he'd worked the toy in, and Alec had to be at the courthouse until at least 4pm.

Alec stifled a huge yawn. Well. Maybe the toy would help keep him awake through the proceedings. Alec's phone vibrated with an incoming message, and he checked it while sipping his coffee.   

> _Magnus - 2/14 - 8.24am_  
>  I'm going to the shops later, and I need you to help me make a decision.

Magnus was supposed to be working from home today, but maybe they'd run out of milk or something. Alec replied "ok" immediately, mind already turning towards the notes on the case he was in court for today. It wasn't his case, exactly - he was mentoring a younger lawyer, so at least he didn't feel that bad about being a bit sleepy and distracted.

> _Magnus - 2/14 - 8.25am_  
>  Should I get the ring gag or the cock ring?

Alec nearly spat his coffee out onto his phone. He blushed profusely, remembering their conversation the night before - all the things he'd said in the heat of the moment, and trust Magnus to hold him to it! Alec took a shaky breath, and quickly replied "gag" before he lost his nerve.

He shoved his phone back in his pocket so he wouldn't be tempted to re-read that last message from Magnus, and looked down wryly at his coffee, the message having woken him up a lot more effectively than the caffeine. Who needed coffee when you had a husband like Magnus Lightwood-Bane?

 

 

Alec spent most of the morning feeling like he had drunk too much coffee - the court proceedings were going as Alec had expected, but if Alec shifted in his seat, the presence of the plug would shock him out of his professional headspace for a few seconds, and it was starting to make him a bit antsy. When they broke for lunch, Alec felt his phone go off again, and nearly choked on his sandwich when he read:  

> _Magnus - 2/14 - 12.25pm_  
>  I can still feel you from last night.  <3 

He gulped and tried to concentrate on chewing his food and on the conversation with the younger lawyer he was supposed to be mentoring, but it was getting progressively harder to concentrate because he was starting to suspect that Magnus wasn't quite done with him. Sure enough, a second message came in just before the end of the break. Alec had the presence of mind to swallow his mouthful of water before opening the message.  

> _Magnus - 2/14 - 12.54pm_  
>  And I plan to return the favour ;)

"Are you alright?" the junior lawyer Bat asked.

"Fine," Alec said, tugging at his tie and squirming as the hard plastic of the deli counter chair under him jolted the butt plug. It was lucky he had his binder file with him to hide how tight the front of his pants had suddenly become.

"Are you sure? You look a bit... flushed." 

"Maybe I'm coming down with something," Alec said, then immediately blushed harder when the words reordered themselves in his head into something a lot less innocent, because you didn't get through seven years of being married to Magnus without picking up the ability to see innuendo in everything.

"Okaaaay," Bat said, and quickly dropped the subject, because you didn't work under Mr and Mr Lightwood-Bane without learning that sometimes it was better not to ask too many questions, for your own sanity.

 

 

Concentrating in court was a lot harder after that, especially when Alec felt a message come in but couldn't possibly read it when court was in session. When the court broke for a ten-minute recess at half past two, Alec quickly opened the message waiting for him.   

> _Magnus - 2/14 - 1.55pm_  
>  I wish I’d filled you up before I put that plug in.

Alright, that was it. That was the last straw. He didn't care how unprofessional it was - he was going to spend his ten-minute break jerking off in the toilet, and he was going to send Magnus a dick pic of the end result in retaliation.

Alec made a beeline for the washrooms with single-minded purpose - only to bump right into Clary's step-father, Luke Garroway. 

"Alec!" Luke beamed at him.

"Uh, hi," Alec said, a bit disorientated from having to switch mental gears so suddenly. Luke was with the NYPD, and he had officiated Alec and Magnus' renewal of vows a couple of years back, and he was family. Even though they didn't really meet professionally because Alec was in corporate law, not criminal, he was probably expected to maintain some modicum of courtesy and make small talk.

Alec tried not to fidget too much, far too aware that he was holding the file folder in his hands in a very conspicuous manner, but Luke wasn't a cop for nothing. "Are you ok?" 

"Um - washroom," Alec said helplessly. 

"Oh, sorry, man," Luke said, with a puzzled glance at the file in Alec's hand, and let Alec go.

Alec checked his watch again and bit his lip - he had three minutes left. Even as worked up as he was, that probably wasn't enough time for what he had planned to do. Just then, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket with a new message, and he didn't even need to check to know it was from Magnus.  

> _Magnus - 2/14 - 2.38pm_  
>  Only another two hours to go, love. Don't be late, or I might have to give you a hard time ;)

"Goddamnit, Magnus," Alec huffed. 

 

 

It took Alec a record 17 minutes and 41 seconds to get home from the courthouse. 

In that space of time, he had received two more messages from Magnus, both of them pictures - one of all of Magnus' rings removed and sitting neatly in the jewellery box, and another of the ring gag, blindfold and a couple of scarves that they usually used for restraints laid out on their bed.

Magnus was sitting on the couch reading (or pretending to read) a book and he immediately put it aside when Alec stormed in. Alec dropped his things by the door in a haphazard pile and climbed into his lap, pinning him to the couch so that he could claim Magnus' lips in a bruising kiss.

"You're a fucking menace," Alec growled, rocking himself hard against Magnus' crotch, and Magnus simply grinned unrepentantly, already working on Alec's belt. Within a few minutes, Magnus had freed Alec's cock from his pants and underwear, and was jerking him off hard and fast. 

"Mag- Magnus, stop," Alec panted, grabbing Magnus' wrist. "You're going to make me come."

"That's kind of the point, darling," Magnus said patiently.

"But I thought we were going to do... other stuff." 

"We are. But I want to take my time with you, and you're too on edge, as it is."

"It's half past four. The boys will be home from school in half an hour, and - wait, where's Madzie?"

"Ragnor and Raphael offered to bring the boys out for dinner after school, and Madzie is with Catarina," Magnus grinned. "You didn't think I was riling you up all day just for a quickie?"

"I'm fine," Alec insisted, taking a deep breath to centre himself. "Let's go to the bedroom." 

"If you're sure," Magnus said, giving Alec's cock another hard tug and making his breath hitch. "You're the one who picked the gag instead of the cock ring. Or are you just really eager to get started on that?" 

" _Magnus_ ," Alec warned, as Magnus started stroking him again with teasing, light motions.

“Luckily for us, I bought the cock ring as well as the gag, in the end. Do you want it?” Magnus asked, starting to add a little twist of his wrist with each upward stroke.

“Y-yes.” 

“Then take off all your clothes.”

Alec slid off Magnus’ lap and made quick work of his clothing. He wasn't even putting on a show, just stripping in his usual efficient manner, but Magnus' hungry eyes on him made him feel like like he was doing something extraordinary. When he was done, Magnus indicated that he should climb back onto his lap.

"Hands behind your back, Alexander," Magnus said softly. "Trust me." 

Alec did as he was told, grasping his own elbows in each hand to give himself something to hold on to. Magnus started stroking Alec's cock again, picking up the pace. Alec began rocking on Magnus' thighs, unable to stop himself from chasing some sort of friction, and the movement caused the plug to press rhythmically into Alec's body.

"Shit. Gonna-" Alec gasped, then Magnus snapped the cock ring around the base of his cock and his balls, forcing his orgasm to come to a screeching halt.

"I've got you," Magnus said soothingly, gently stroking Alec’s back as he slumped forward to rest his forehead on Magnus' shoulder, breathing heavily. 

"I don't think I can move," Alec mumbled, body still trembling from the force of his thwarted orgasm. 

Magnus chuckled and picked Alec up bridal-style with a grunt, surprising Alec. 

"You're going to throw out your back," Alec said, although it was still all kinds of hot that Magnus was able to do that.

"Are you calling me an old man?" Magnus teased as he carried Alec to their bedroom. "I promise you, I'm going to be able to do this for many years more."

 

 

Alec let Magnus help him put on the blindfold and arrange him on the bed on his hands and knees. 

He could hear Magnus moving about in the room as he waited in position, his cock achingly hard from the anticipation as he tried to figure out where Magnus was and what Magnus was doing, until he felt the mattress shift in front of him and Magnus placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"I'm going to put the gag in," Magnus said. "Open up."

Alec opened his mouth obediently, and let Magnus fit the hard plastic circle between his teeth and fasten the belt behind his head. Alec's first instinct was to fight it, to bite down on it, the stretch of it far wider than Alec was used to. He reached for Magnus blindly and found his hips, and started dragging Magnus towards him. Magnus got the hint and immediately slid his cock into Alec's mouth through the ring.

"Fuck, Alexander," Magnus groaned, thrusting shallowly in and out of Alec's mouth, with one hand resting lightly at the back to Alec's head, and Alec felt a thrill run through him at letting Magnus use his mouth like that. The only thing Alec could move was his tongue, and he tried his best to swirl his tongue around the sensitive head every time Magnus pressed in. He tried to lean forward to take more of Magnus' cock into his mouth and moaned helplessly when Magnus held his head in place and pressed himself all the way in. 

"Oh god," Magnus cried, and Alec felt a spurt of pre-come on his tongue before Magnus pulled away sharply.

Alec could hear Magnus breathing heavily, and tried not to feel smug while his husband regained control of himself. Magnus guided Alec to lie down on his back, then got Alec to pull up his knees to his chest and hold on to his own ankles before fastening the scarves so that his wrists were tied to his ankles, the knots loose enough that Alec could pull free any time. Alec didn't want to imagine what he looked like now, because it would probably make him self-conscious, but he relaxed into the bonds as much as he could - he was completely at Magnus' mercy.

"Is this ok?" Magnus asked, and even as Alec nodded vehemently, Magnus said, "I must admit, I don't like you not having the use of either your voice or your hands." 

Alec huffed in amusement. 

"I can see you rolling your eyes at me from under the blindfold," Magnus teased.

Alec was about to flip Magnus off to show just how much he could communicate even when he was trussed up like this, when Magnus's fingers pressed against the base of the plug, making Alec keen and arch. Then he twisted the plug free, and Alec made an unhappy noise to suddenly find his hole clenching on nothing.

"Shh, I'm right here," Magnus said soothingly, then his fingers were there instead, slippery with lube, pushing easily into Alec's body.

Unable to muffle his moans, Alec could only squeeze his eyes shut and try not to be embarrassed by how loud and obscene he sounded as one finger rapidly became two, then three, and Magnus was pressing the tip of his cock against Alec's stretched and sensitive hole. 

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus gasped as he breached Alec's body, and by the time he bottomed out, both of them were moaning so loudly that Alec was pretty sure the neighbours were getting an earful.

Magnus held still for a moment to let Alec adjust, then snapped his hips forward, and Alec let out a desperate whimper. Alec couldn't say anything, couldn't move to take what he wanted in this position, and Magnus wouldn't give it to him. He grabbed Alec's thighs, pushing them up further, and fucked slowly and steadily into Alec, his cock only just barely brushing Alec's prostate. Alec's cock was so hard now it almost hurt, the ring around it seeming to get tighter with every thrust. At the first touch of Magnus’ hand on his cock, Alec jerked so hard that he thought he might come even with the ring still tightly in place, so far gone that he couldn't even feel embarrassed about the needy whine that Magnus drew out of him.

"How are you real? How are you mine?" Magnus whispered as he rocked into Alec, and Alec was overcome by a need to reassure Magnus. He pulled his hands free from the binds and tore off the blindfold, then eased the gag out of his own mouth.

"Oh, darling, I'm sorry. Was that too much?" Magnus asked, stopping suddenly and looking worried to find tears in Alec's eyes, but Alec shook his head quickly, placing a hand on Magnus' cheek. 

"No, it's fine. It's just that I really wanted to kiss you, and I couldn't with that thing in."

The furrow in Magnus' brow smoothed out then, and Magnus kissed Alec sweetly even as his thrusts grew more forceful. Magnus began to use one hand to jerk Alec off, until Alec was a writhing mess of incoherent noises underneath Magnus - he was so close, _so close_ , but the ring wouldn't let him come. 

“Fuck, Magnus, please - let me come,” Alec panted shamelessly into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Magnus as if trying to push him deeper inside himself.

“God, Alexander - look at you. So fucking desperate for it,” Magnus grunted. “Tell me how badly you want it.”

“Need you to fill me up with your come, need to come with your cock inside me. Please, Magn- unh, _harder_ , fuck me harder-”

Magnus complied, slamming in over and over again with enough force to make Alec cry out with every thrust, and when he reached down to slide the ring off Alec's cock, and Alec's vision went white, his body clamping down hard on Magnus’ cock inside him as his climax was ripped out of him. Magnus continued to fuck and pump him roughly, milking out every drop of his spend until Magnus himself was shuddering against him, grinding into Alec as he filled him with a silent shout.

When Alec came back to himself, Magnus was still slumped over him, breathing hard, their bodies still joined.

Magnus lifted himself off Alec a little, and whispered, "I love you." 

"I love you too," Alec responded, and kissed his forehead. "But next time, no more sexting when I have a full day in court."

Magnus laughed, then his eyes took on a mischievous gleam. “So sexting is out, but butt plugs are ok? Next year I should get us a vibrating one, then.” 

“ _No_.”

“A vibrating one controlled by remote control?”

“How is that better?! No!” Alec laughed and rolled them over. “But I do have a counter offer.”

“Oh? Let's hear it then, Mr Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus arched an eyebrow at him.

“I'm planning to take my beautiful, amazing husband out to dinner. Somewhere classy. But I want to be the one to pick his clothes - including a very special accessory,” Alec said, then in a lower voice, “Remember, we still have 6 hours of Valentine's Day left.”

Magnus laughed softly, eyes fluttering shut, and when he opened them again Alec could see the heat building in them again. “I think I could be persuaded to accept that offer, Mr Lightwood-Bane.”

“Then I'd better get started on the persuading, shouldn't I?” Alec grinned, and kissed him.

 


End file.
